


Ethan Powell et le Monstre du Lac Noir

by DarkHades1890



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHades1890/pseuds/DarkHades1890
Summary: Ethan Powell, un jeune sorcier, se force à aller à Poudlard pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il y rencontrera le célèbre et fabuleux Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, le jaloux possessif, Severus Snape, le prof pas si sympa que ça, Minerva McGonagall qui se méfie beaucoup de lui et bien d'autres encore...





	

_L'Armure d'Eve. Une armure surpuissante qui protège son porteur, l'épée d'Eve procure force et bravoure à son destinataire et le bouclier d'Eve qui est indestructible. L'Armure choisit son porteur et reste dans un vieux temple à Rome, attendant l'éveil de son élu. Une nuit, l'Armure s’illumina et se présenta à son élu : un certain Ethan Powell, huit ans, fils d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière._

 

Ethan soupira en regardant la pluie qui tombait sur Londres. C'était un grand garçon très maigre, aux cheveux noirs coupés comme les amérindiens et aux yeux gris. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec une chemise verte foncée et un jean. Autour de son cou pendait un pendentif ayant la forme d'un aigle gris et blanc et deux bracelets à chaque poignée complétaient sa tenue : celui de sa main gauche était fait d'argent et avait des inscriptions étranges écrites en noir et l'autre, celui de sa main droite, était fait en or blanc avec d'autres étranges inscriptions écrites en or.

 

Le jeune homme avait aujourd'hui onze ans. Cela faisait donc trois ans que l'Armure d'Eve était venu à lui, sous la forme d'un aigle magique, l'Alicanto*. L'oiseau lui expliqua l'histoire de l'Armure d'Eve et lui avait expliqué la « mission » principale d'Ethan, c'est à dire sauver le monde à chaque fois qu'un ennemi d'Eve pointera le bout de son nez. Et ça ennuyait profondément Ethan. Il ne voulait pas être un héros, encore moins un sorcier. Ethan soupira une seconde fois et s'allongea sur son lit. Son père était partit quelque part dans le monde des sorciers pour une affaire urgente et sa mère était chez des amies sorcières.

 

Son pendentif s'illumina d'une lueur blanche et grise et l'Alicanto en sortit, vola jusqu'au rebord du grand lit en bois du garçon et s'y posa.  
« Bonjour, jeune Ethan.  
-Salut, Ali.  
-Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, pépia l'oiseau en ouvrant ses ailes grises. Je n'ai point de cadeaux pour le moment mais j'essaierais de m'en procurer un.  
-Pas la peine, Ali, dit Ethan. Au fait, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard.   
-Je te le dit et je te le répète : partout où tu iras, j'irais. D'ailleurs, tu as besoin d'entrai-

-Maître Ethan ? demanda l'un des elfes de maisons de la famille, Kecon. »  
L'oiseau disparut et se précipita dans le pendentif. Ethan regarda l'elfe.  
« Oui ?  
-Maître, un homme est à la porte du manoir, y se dit appeler monsieur Malefoy.  
-J'y vais, encore un débile qui s'est pas que père est partit en voyage, grogna le jeune garçon en descendant les escaliers. »

 

Étant le garçon mal chanceux de la famille Powell, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis vert émeraude de l'escalier, tomba et atterrit sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle. La cloche ne cessant de se sonner, il jura et se releva. Grâce au pouvoir de l'armure, ses quelques bleus guérirent en un rien de temps et il ouvrit la porte. Un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux gris, vêtu de riches vêtements de confections sorciers. Il s'appuyait sur une canne noire surmonté d'une tête de serpent. L'homme l'observa, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Ethan haussa un sourcil et demanda :  
« C'est pour quoi ?  
-Je viens voir Hysandre Powell, répondit froidement l'homme.  
-Désolé mais il n'est pas là.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda le sorcier, qui semblait agacé par la situation. Où est-il ?  
-Chais pas, il est partit faire je ne sais pas quoi je ne sais pas où.  
-Et Milandra ?  
-Chez des amies dans le monde des sorciers. Vous êtes qui, au juste ?   
-Je suis Lucius Malefoy, se présenta le sorcier. Tes parents ont dû certainement te parler de moi, ajouta-t-il.  
-Peut-être, j'écoute pas vraiment mes parents, dit Ethan qui commençait à être ennuyé à discuter avec un inconnu.   
-Puis-je entré ? »

Un enfant normal aurait dit non mais vu qu'Ethan avait des pouvoirs assez puissants, il le laissa entrer dans le manoir familial.

 

Sous le regard épaté du jeune sorcier, Lucius Malefoy se dirigea directement vers le salon en jetant sa canne et son manteau à Kecon qui les attrapa au vol. Le sorcier se cala confortablement dans un des canapés en cuir rouge foncé et ferma les yeux. Ethan s'approcha prudemment.  
« Vous avez l'air de bien connaître mes parents.  
-Nous sommes amis depuis Poudlard.  
-Ah ouais, vous êtes vachement vieux alors.

-Tu t'exprimes différemment des autres, dit l'homme en plissant les yeux.  
-J'ai l'habitude de parler comme ça. Ça vous dérange ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude. »  
Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
« J'ai un fils de ton âge. Il va à Poudlard lui aussi. C'est ma fierté.   
-C'est la première fois que j'entends un père dire ça de son enfant, grommela Ethan.  
-Je sais qu'Hysandre n'est pas doué avec les mots mais c'est un homme fiable et loyal.  
-Mouais… Vu les femmes qui se tapent sous le nez de ma mère, je pense pas que le mot loyal soit le plus approprié pour le désigner, grogna le jeune garçon. Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?  
-Je voulais m'entretenir avec ton père sur un sujet.  
-Ah. Du type Harry Potter ?  
-Disons cela comme ça.   
-Maître Ethan, interrompit Kecon, que voulez-vous pour dîner ce soir ?  
-Viande rouge et haricot vert, et tarte aux pommes pour le dessert, répondit Ethan. »  
L'elfe hocha la tête et partit au pas de course vers les cuisines. Lucius Malefoy se leva d'un coup, prit ses vêtements que lui tendaient plusieurs elfes de maisons et se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon.  
« Nous nous retrouverons sur le quai du Poudlard Express.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?  
-Tu es un garçon très intelligent. Je suis certain que tu veux apprendre la magie… Et plus. »  
Ethan fixa le sorcier du regard. Savait-il quelque chose au sujet de l'Armure d'Eve ? Si non, de quoi pouvait-il parlé ?  
« Euh oui, sûrement, bafouilla-t-il, en le raccompagnant à la porte d'entré.  
-Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Sur ce, bonne soirée, Ethan Powell. »

 

Il le regarda partir sans montrer aucune expression, le sorcier alla dans les ruelles sombres et dès qu'il fut hors de sa portée, il ferma la porte à clé. Ali se métamorphosa sur son épaule.  
« Il est bizarre ce mec, dit Ethan.  
-Je trouve aussi, approuva l'aigle. Deux choses sont sûres : il ne connaît pas l'existence de l'Armure.  
-Et la seconde ?  
-J'ai sentit un bout de ténèbres dans son aura. Cet homme a des secrets.  
-Comme tout le monde, remarqua Ethan en regagnant le salon. Personne ne sait que j'ai l'Armure d’Eve et personne ne soupçonne son existence.  
-Et c'est une excellente chose, ajouta l'oiseau en hochant la tête.  
-Bon, entraînement ? Proposa le jeune sorcier.  
-Entraînement. »

 

Ethan s’étala de tout son long dans son lit et se recouvrit de chaudes couvertures. Ali était rentré dans le pendentif après lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Avant de s'endormir, le jeune homme réalisa que le vieux sorcier connaissait son prénom mais comment ?  
Sûrement _père qui lui a parlé de moi, pensa-t-il._

 

Au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose toqua à sa fenêtre. Ethan grommela et ouvrit ses yeux. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient de milles feux et un hiboux frappait avec sa patte la vitre. Le jeune homme poussa des jurons, laissa le volatile entré et prit la lettre que l'oiseau tenait dans son bec. Puis il le chassa de sa chambre et referma la fenêtre. Enfin, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. C'était sa lettre de Poudlard.

_Encore une…_

En effet, le jeune garçon avait brûlé toutes ses lettres depuis qu'il en avait reçu une. Il ne voulait pas être un sorcier, il voulait être un garçon normal. Pas un sorcier avec une baguette magique et un chapeau ridicule. Ali sortit du pendentif et se posa sur la table de chevet.  
« Oh, c'est…  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas quand je dis que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ! Hurla Ethan en prenant une bougie et en tendant de la brûler. »  
Rien ne se produisit, ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune garçon. Ali prit la lettre et la posa délicatement sur le lit.  
« Tu dois y aller.   
-Non, je n'irais pas !  
-Ethan, cette école pourrait t'aider à te contrôler. Tu te souviens du jour ou tu as envoyé valser ces hommes dans le ciel ? Ce n'était pas l’œuvre de l'Armure mais de toi. L'Armure ne fait qu'amplifier tes pouvoirs.

-Raison de plus ! Au bout d'une semaine, l'école sera détruite ! »  
Ali réalisa soudainement quelque chose.  
« Tu as peur.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as peur d'utilier tes pouvoirs, développa l'aigle. Tu as encore ce souvenir dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ?  
-TAIS-TOI ! »

Le cri d'Ethan fit briser les vitres et les vitraux de sa chambre, les meubles éclatèrent ou tombèrent au sol. Une aura lumineuse avait entouré le jeune sorcier qui regarda, perdu, les débris.  
« Reconsidère ta décision, Ethan. Fais le pour _elle_. Je suis sûr qu' _elle_ sera fière de toi si tu allais là-bas. »  
Ethan restait silencieux. Puis, il se leva, prit sa couverture et son oreiller.  
« D'accord, j'irais, lâcha-t-il en sortant de sa chambre. »  
L'Alicanto piailla joyeusement puis rentra dans le pendentif.   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*= L'Alicanto est un oiseau magique provenant de la mythologie chilienne. Il mange de l'or et de l'argent. La nuit, ses ailes brillent de mille feux et il porte chance aux artisans qui le voient.


End file.
